


Golden cage

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Friendship, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Roxy Morton is a Little Shit, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives, everyone is a little shit, kidnapping Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Charlie and Eggsy's short history is complicated, so when he comes across Eggsy 7 months after V-day Charlie realised he doesn't just hate the gobby gentlemen he, in fact, love him. Shame Eggsy doesn't feel the same.





	Golden cage

Eggsy stared at the hoodie where a man, he frowned when he saw it was Charlie …fuck…he thinks to himself as he watches the way Charlie’s eyes are drawn to the Eggsy stomach. The Kingsman Agent pulled his coat around himself and glared at him. “Is it mine?” He asked   
“You don’t get to ask that Charlie, you tried to kill me you don’t get to ask if it’s yours. You don’t get to know anything about me or MY child.” He snarled.   
“It’s hardly going to Harry’s unless you let the old sod bugger you?” He walked up to Eggsy as he walked back against the wall.

Eggsy couldn’t fight back not in his condition 7 months pregnant makes it difficult from to walk let alone fight his way out of a problem, hence why he’s been helping with the new recruits and Merlin. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you pressed your legs for him; you are a bit of a slut.” Charlie smirked “Are you letting Merlin fuck you? I look like the time to have a kink.”  
“Fuck you Charlie, and if I remember rightly I didn’t want you to fuck me.” He snarled, he saw something on Charlie’s throat right where his voice box was. It made him frown he was different from the last time they met, more muscle and he didn’t look like a wet blanket. He then stopped looking at Eggsy and looks at the brick wall for a moment before grinning   
‘Bring him back with you, it will be fun to play mommy for a while.’  
“Yes, madam.” Eggsy frown and then gasped. 

His eyes widen as he looked down to see a needle being pushed into his thigh and something injected into him. “You fucking tw…” He doesn’t get to finish off as he slumps into Charlie’s arms. Pulling off the glasses he smiled as he stares right into them, knowing they have recorded everything. Before dropping them to the ground and stepping on them as he walked away from Eggsy’s hope. He hadn’t realised that Eggsy was one of those who could get pregnant when he attacked him all those months ago.   
“What are you planning to do with him?” He asked through his hidden coms as he walked over to the black cars.   
‘Nothing for the time being.’ Charlie frowned and placed Eggsy in the backseat   
“If he is carrying my child I liked it if you don’t kill him.”  
‘Naww do you want a plaything?’ Charlie stroked Eggsy’s bump feeling the baby roll under his normal hand.   
“Eggsy is mine.”   
‘Well as you have done me proud Charlie I can’t see why you can’t keep him, just make sure you get the info I need.’   
“Yes, Poppy.” He climbs into the driver’s seat and heads to Kingsman tailors.


End file.
